fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Morgenpoot: Schorspluim (klad)
Dit is een pagina waar ik het personage Schorspluim uitwerk. De pagina zal veel uitgebreider zijn dan die op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki, en er zullen wellicht ook wat extra verhaaltjes en feitjes te vinden zijn over hem. Of ik deze pagina ook gebruik als ik het verhaal hier daadwerkelijk ga publiceren, is niet 100% zeker. ---- Schorspluim (Engels: Barkplume) is één van de hoofdpersonages uit De Nieuwe Generatie. Algemeen Schorspluim is een krijgskat van de RivierClan. Hij leefde voor de vuurprofetie en daarmee dus ver voor de originele reeksen, een stuk of zeven generaties nadat de HemelClan verdreven werd. Hij is tevens een hoofdpersonage in de serie De Nieuwe Generatie, wat deel uitmaakt van Morgenpoots Warrior Cats universum. Uiterlijk Schorspluim is een donzige, bruine kater met een pluizige staart, ambergele ogen en een zwarte streep op zijn kop. Hij is redelijk klein voor zijn leeftijd, heeft een stevige bouw, en in verhouding zijn z'n poten kort. Zijn snorharen zijn best lang en ze trillen wanneer hij iets grappig vindt. Hij heeft scherpe tanden en glimlacht bijna altijd. Karakter Hij is intelligent, stoutmoedig, ondeugend, enthousiast, avontuurlijk, ongeduldig en af en toe erg roekeloos. Voor hem geldt eigenlijk: je moet van zijn karakter houden, of je haat het. Sommige katten vinden het erg irritant hoe hij door het kamp sjeest, anderen kunnen het goed met hem vinden en beschouwen zijn gezelschap als "gezellig". Gedrag Tijdens de jacht Schorspluim is geen geduldige jager. Hij wordt vaak afgeleid door vlinders of door dwarrelende blaadjes, en zijn staart zwiept altijd alle bladeren van de bosgrond. Hiermee schrikt hij alle prooi af. Het is wel altijd gezellig met hem op de jacht, maar in tijden van hongersnood gebruikt de Clanleider hem liever voor andere doeleinden. In het gevecht Hij is een geduchte vechter, met zijn scherpe tanden en soepele spieren is hij vijandelijke krijgers gauw de baas. Schorspluim toont wel genade tegenover zijn vijanden, maar geeft ze vaak nog wel een paar wonden die ervoor zorgen dat ze hem niet gauw zullen vergeten! Op patrouille Schorspluim is zeer vermakelijk gezelschap op een patrouille. Hij kletst de andere leden helemaal dood met verhalen over van alles en nog wat. Wanneer ze vijandelijk gebied naderen, moet de patrouilleleider wel even streng zeggen dat Schorspluim stil moet zijn, anders weet de andere Clan meteen dat de vijand eraan komt. Gedachten Dit is een kijkje in de kop van Schorspluim. Hoe dacht hij over bepaalde personages of gebeurtenissen? Het bevat spoilers voor mijn derde en vierde reeks. |-|Maanvonk = Wat een fantastische kat. Hem zit ook werkelijk alles mee: hij is populair, sterk, slim en goed in alles! Ook het leiderschap wordt hem steeds in de schoot geworpen. Hoe kan ik ooit Schaapbont voor mij winnen, terwijl hij haar ook bemint? Als ik ook maar iets van Maanvonk had, zou ik een kans maken... |-|Klaverstap = Ze moet eens wat meer vertrouwen in haarzelf hebben! Klaverstap piekert voortdurend over of ze de Clan wel goed dient, maar wanneer ziet ze nou onder ogen dat geen kat perfect kan zijn? |-|Apocalyps = Dat Schaapbont het op moet gaan nemen tegen Braamster en zijn krijgers, bezorgt me de rillingen. Zal ze wel terugkeren? Het is zo'n oneerlijke strijd. Maar als de SterrenClan haar heeft uitgekozen, dan moet ik haar laten gaan. Het zij zo. |-|Kalmpoot = Hij heeft altijd al meer in Maanvonk gezien, en nooit geaccepteerd dat ik zijn vader ben. Het is zo jammer, we hadden een heel goede band kunnen hebben. Maar hij mag doen wat hij wil, en als dat is om met Maanvonk om te gaan, dan is dat maar zo. Ik heb nog altijd twee andere jongen waar ik heel veel van houd. Teksten Sparrenpoot: Wat doe je?! Dat is privé, Morgenster bespreekt belangrijke zaken. Schorspoot: Boeit me niks! Sparrenpoot: Domme kat... Schorspoot: Het is lekker weer voor Bladkaal! Waarom zit je nou zo somber te doen? Schaapbont: Laat me met rust, wil je?! Schorspoot: Hopelijk komen we wat prooi stelende konijnenvreters tegen! Schemerstaart: Een echte krijger gaat een gevecht altijd uit de weg, Schorspoot. Onthoud dat. Schorspoot: Ja, Schemerstaart. Ik hoefde ook geen gevecht; ontmoetingen met andere Clans kunnen onze kennis vergroten. Schemerstaart: Hmpf... Schorspoot: Nou, de kust is veilig. Kunnen we nu terug naar het kamp? Vissenschub: Luister, jij. We hebben van Morgenster de opdracht gekregen om de gehele grens te controleren, dus wat doen we dan? Schorspoot: D-de gehele grens controleren? Vissenschub: Ziezo, je hebt het door. Kom mee. Schorspoot: Hebben jullie het al gehoord? Schaapbont: Nee, je hebt het ook echt niet al door het hele kamp geschreeuwd. Maanvonk: Rustig aan! Herinner je je de opwinding niet meer van jouw krijgersceremonie? Schaapbont: Ik mag die kat gewoon niet, dat is alles. Schorspluim: En, hoe vond jij de Grote Vergadering? Schaapbont: Ach… wel leuk. Er was niet echt veel nieuws. Een paar nieuwe krijgers en leerlingen, dat was het. Schorspluim: Ik vond het leuk! Zoals altijd eigenlijk. Het geeft gewoon zo’n kick om al die krijgskatten bij elkaar te zien! ~ Bonk ~ Auw! Vossenstront! Schaapbont: Gaat het, dromer? Schorspluim: Eh… beetje duizelig. Schaapbont: Wat was er zo belangrijk dat ik mijn vacht moest verpesten? Schorspluim: Nou, eh… je houdt van Maanvonk, hè? Schaapbont: Ja. Dat wist je toch al? Schorspluim: Maar... ik houd ook van jou. Schaapbont: Wat? Meen je dit?! Jij stuk vossenstront! Schorspluim: Ja, wat moet je? Zwemvleugel: Je hebt jezelf al in geen dagen meer verzorgd. Geloof me, je ziet eruit alsof je net met de hele SchaduwClan hebt gevochten. Schorspluim: Was dat het maar. Wonden aan de buitenkant zijn tenminste te helen. Schaapbont: Het spijt me zo, Schorspluim. Ik-ik had misschien definitief tussen jou en Maanvonk moeten kiezen voordat ik in verwachting was… maar dat is gebeurd. Jij bent de vader van mijn jongen. Schorspluim: Dat is fantastisch! Dus het zijn mijn jongen? Ze hebben mijn bloed? Schaapbont: Wat moet ik nu tegen Maanvonk zeggen? Hij houdt zoveel van de kittens! Misschien is het beter om het niet tegen hem te vertellen. Schorspluim: Schaapbont, waarom zouden we het geheim houden? Haast alle geheimen komen ooit naar boven, tijdens het leven of in de dood. De schok zal des te groter zijn als Maanvonk het zelf ontdekt. Het is jouw beslissing, maar alsjeblieft, denk goed na. Hoe eerder je het doet, hoe beter. Schorspluim: Ik ben bang. Bang om jou te verliezen. Schaapbont: Ik zou niemand liever willen om met me mee te gaan, Schorspluim. Schorspluim: Je bloedt... Maar je bent zo bloedmooi als de bloedmaan. Schaapbont: Goed gevonden... Familie Vader: Strosnor (levend, volgens EIZ) Moeder: Egelklaver (levend, volgens EIZ) Zus: Klaverstap (levend, volgens EIZ) Partner: Schaapbont (levend, volgens EIZ) Zonen: Kalmpoot (levend, volgens EIZ), Daspoot (levend, volgens EIZ) Dochters: Bosbespoot (levend, volgens EIZ), Echo (status onbekend) Tante: Duifveder (levend, volgens EIZ) Grootmoeders: Klimstaart (dood, lid van de SterrenClan), Regenpoel (levend, volgens EIZ) Grootvaders: Bruinwilg (levend, volgens EIZ), Stormster (levend, volgens EIZ) Schoonvader: Ringstaart (levend, volgens EIZ) Schoonmoeder: Dubbellicht (levend, volgens EIZ)